Pokemon: The Journey Continues
by LinatheFox
Summary: This is the story of the Pokemon journey of Lina, the daughter of Ash and Misty Ketchum. Enjoy
1. News of the Virus

Pokemon: The Journey Continues

*Note: I do not own Pokemon. All content seen in this story is purely fan based and should NOT be used in any other way.*

A Brief Summary: This is the story of a 14 year old girl named Lina who lives in the famed Pallet town. She is the daughter of Ash and Misty Ketchum (what an obvious couple choice). Both of her parents are very excited that she will be starting her Pokemon journey, but Lina is not too thrilled with the idea. Keep reading to find out what unfolds…

"Lina, wake up! A real Pokemon trainer would be up by now!" Oh god; it was today.

"Fine, I'm getting up." My parents had been planning me to go on a Pokemon journey since I can remember. Both of them had been top trainers, my dad having covered our mantel piece with all of the badges he had obtained throughout his life. It was pretty cool that he had traveled to every major region. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, even the Orange Archipelago. My mom, on the other hand, was a gym leader for some time, and had decided to join my dad on his journey, only because my dad broke my mom's bike while running away from a flock of Spearow. What a wimp. Now my mom's gym is run by my Aunt Daisy, Lily and Violet, which I think are total airheads.

"Pika-Pika…Pi-Pikachu."

I watched the old Pikachu crawl down the hallway of our house. This was the Pikachu that my dad had started his journey with. It had been in his roster since day one and I hear got extremely powerful over the years. Nowadays, its fur is shaggy and falling out, its voice is course, and it just sits on a pillow in the living room. My dad completely babies it and doesn't let it leave the house. I always tell him that it should be going outside and getting some exercise, but he doesn't listen. Sometimes the Pikachu would try to get away from my dad's grasp by taking a walk around the house, although my dad always brought it back to the pillow it so wanted to avoid. It had never actually gotten as far as my room before, which meant my dad was doing something else.

"Lina, hurry up!" Yelled my mother from the kitchen. I pulled on some dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue wind breaker, combed my elbow length brown hair (when my arms are hanging at my sides), and skipped the mascara that my mom suggested would "bring the life back into my bland, brown eyes". Sorry mom, but unlike you, makeup is not a necessity for me. I then slid my feet into my bulky white sneakers, picked up Pikachu, and slunk down the staircase.

"Lina, you should be able to get ready quicker than you did today. On your journey, you will need to pack and unpack as fast as possible."

"Yes mother… whatever you say. Where's dad?"

"He left early this morning with Professor Sketchit to go to some conference. Did you pack your bag?"

"I did it all last night. Stop worrying about me."

"Oh, would you look at the time, it's already 10:00. You should get going." She packed me a toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a cup of chamomile tea, and sent me towards Professor Sketchit's lab.

As I walk up the steep hill that leads to the Professor's lab, I saw Professor Sketchit's aid, Rodney, running down the hill. He was a tall kid, jet black hair, blue eyes, and a "cup-half-full" kind of attitude. We were polar opposites as younger kids, but he had rubbed off on me over the ears. Normally he had a huge smile on his face, but today he seemed very concerned. A piece of paper was flapping around in his outstretched hand. He came up to me, panting. "Lina, you have to read this." I took the note out of his hands and started to read.

**A Notice to all Trainers**

As of last week, the regions of Kanto and Hoenn have been hit by a new, unstudied strain of the Pokemon virus, more widely known as Pokerus. We advise all trainers to reroute their quests away from these regions and to refrain from catching any wild Pokemon from these regions. Starting trainers continue to receive your starter Pokemon from your respective laboratory. We hope to inform everyone about this new virus, and we thank you for your cooperation.

Sincerely, Professor Gary Oak


	2. Decisions, Decisions

I had to reread it over to fully absorb what I had just read. "Um… okay. Where is the Professor?"

"Professor Sketchit? He's a conference about this new virus. I hope all of the Pokemon around here don't get sick."

"Who cares about the Pokemon around here?" I tried to eat my words, but they were too fast and reached Rodney at a very personal level. "What? How dare you wish such horrible things to Pokemon, Lina? I cannot believe you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rodney. I just don't particularly like Pokemon as much as you do."

"I know. You have seemed that way for a long time. Why don't you like Pokemon anyway?" I tried to come up with an excuse for my dislike of Pokemon, but before anything brilliant came up, a burst of light came from Rodney's belt. His starter Pokemon had broken loose from its Pokeball. I had no clue what it was called, but it looked a lot like someone had set a monkey's tail on fire.

"Iniko, get back into your Pokeball right now. You know you aren't supposed to come out unless I tell you to."

"Chimcharrr…chimchim…char." The squabbling Chimchar did not seem very fond of the idea of staying inside a Pokeball, so I decided to state the obvious. "Maybe Iniko doesn't want to be inside its Pokeball. You should have it follow you around; that's what my dad's Pikachu did."

"That seems like a good idea, Lina. Thanks." The Cimchar was thrilled about the idea too, and started to jump up and down in celebration. "Well, like it or not, you still need a starter Pokemon. Which one do you want?"

"Don't know, don't care. Just give me one and I'll be fine with whatever you choose."

"No, no, no! You don't understand. The trainer's starter Pokemon is the first Pokemon that they receive. A starter Pokemon is the one that will be the most attached to its trainer. It is crucial that you build that bind by choosing which Pokemon will be with you for the rest of your LIFE!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll choose one. Just tell me all of the stats." And with that, we went inside the lab to a central room. There were about twelve Pokeballs lined up next to one another.

"These are the Pokeballs of the twelve main starters. They come from all over, three from each region. We are lucky enough to be one of the only labs to gain access to so many varieties. The three types that are used are grass, water, and fire, which form a triangle of…" I stopped listening after that. Rodney has a tendency to drown on with facts. About ten minutes later, he stops being an encyclopedia and asks me, "so, which one do you want?" I guess my dawdling off had gotten the best of me again. I started to say something, but Rodney knew that I was not paying attention from the start, so he started over, leaving out many of the facts.

"Anyway, there are twelve choices for you to choose from. There is Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander." Three of the Pokeballs opened up, revealing a green toad thing with a plant bulb on its back, a blue turtle, and a red-orange lizard with an ignited tail. It was fairly easy to tell which one was which. Rodney then showed me nine other choices, and I was surprised to find out that all of these starters were rather small. I had seen other trainers with larger Pokemon, so I asked Rodney what this was all about. It was something called "evolution" and that when the Pokemon gets strong enough it will permanently change its shape. Cool.

Still slightly overwhelmed by my selection, I asked which one was best for me. "Firstly, you are not copying me and getting a Chimchar." The Chimchar went back into the Pokeball. "You have a very tomboyish attitude, Lina, so you probably won't want Torchic, Chikorita, or Piplup." The chicken, the penguin, and the dinosaur with the leaf on its head also went back into their Pokeballs. "And I know that you like hefty Pokemon that can take a lot of hits, so that gets rid of Treeko and Charmander." Fire lizard and green gecko went away as well. On and on, Rodney kept narrowing down my choices until there were three Pokemon still sitting in front of me, their eyes wide with the hope that I would pick them.

"So, Lina, the choices that I think will suit you the best are Mudkip, Cyndaquil, and Bulbasaur." So, the frog with the Mohawk, the drowsy ant eater, and the plant toad were what I had to work with. "Can't I just pick all three?"

"Are you crazy Lina? No. That wouldn't be fair to the other beginning trainers." Fine. I knew that I definitely didn't want the flimsy grass type one, so bye-bye Bulbasaur. That left me with Mudkip and Cyndaquil. Frankly, I didn't want either of them; one looked completely asleep, and the other looked like a pushover. Suddenly, the Cyndaquil sneezed, setting its backside ablaze. That was it. "I choose the Cyndaquil."

"Excellent choice. That was the one I would have chosen if I didn't have Iniko."

"Iniko? I thought that it was called a Chimchar."

"It is, but you can name your Pokemon, or anyone you catch for that matter." A nickname, huh? I had no clue what I should name my newly found partner. It seemed to be a bit shy, but also seemed to have some potential to be a great fighter. "I think I will name it, Juniper." And with that, me and Juniper left the lab, and set off into the exciting world of Pokemon.


	3. To Viridian!

Since I was not allowed to catch any new Pokemon from Kanto or Hoenn, I had to somehow get to either Jhoto or Sinnoh untouched by wild Pokemon and other trainers. This posed as a giant problem, for none of my parents' Pokemon knew how to use 'Fly', the journey was too long for any of my mom's water Pokemon to take me there by sea, and the time of year when the ferry's come around ended long ago, and wouldn't open for another three months. I cannot wait for three months; I needed to get going now! Luckily, my dad does not play by the rules, and showed me a path to Viridian City without making any wild Pokemon encounters. Rodney had nothing else to do at the lab, so he decided that he might as well start his journey with me.

We made it to Viridian safe and sound and made our way to the local Pokemon center. The place looked practically lifeless, with only two other people sitting in the waiting room. One was a boy, looking to be about fifteen, wearing a black leather jacket and tight blue jeans, holding a Pokeball tightly in grasp. He looked frustrated. The other was a lady in her forties, petting a giant purple cat, a big green oval in her open hand. "Oh, Lina, pull out your Pokedex and point it at that Pokemon. It will tell you what it is." So I took out my red book-box thing, flipped it open, and pointed it at the mystery Pokemon "Delcatty: the Prim Pokemon. Usually calm in temperament, this Pokemon is known to prefer snoozing than fighting. If confronted, they will simply move to a different spot." A Delcatty seems like a pretty lousy Pokemon. The Delcatty's owner spoke up. "Did you just scan my Delcatty? Good choice, mine has the finest coat of any Delcatty around. It just had an egg yesterday." She showed us the green egg she had been holding.

"That's cool! When is it going to hatch?" Rodney's face was lit up with excitement. I would guess that he had never seen a Pokemon egg hatch. Then again, neither had I, but I didn't care.

The lady had a look of worry on her face. "I don't know exactly. You see, this egg appeared out of nowhere, and I don't know what to do with it." "You could give it to one of us," Said Rodney. "We just started out journey, and I if you don't want it, then your best bet would be to give it to one of us."

"But which one of you should I give it to?" This stopped Rodney in his tracks. We both needed another Pokemon, but he wanted to be courteous and let me have it. I really didn't want a cat Pokemon, but if there were no other catchable Pokemon around, then this would be one of my only chances. So I stepped up and offered a suggestion. "We could battle for it. Winner gets the egg."


	4. Battle for the Egg

There was a preset battle field out behind the Pokemon center. Rodney and I stood at opposite sides of the field, both gripping our one and only Pokeball. That egg was at stake, and since we couldn't catch any wild Pokemon, this was one of our only chances.

"Go, Iniko!" Rodney started off with his Chimchar, Iniko. This was my first time in a battle of my own, so I did my best to imitate Rodney.

"Go, Juniper!" I pulled the ball off of my belt and threw it into the air. It then fell and hit me in the nose. Nobody's perfect I guess, but Rodney couldn't stop laughing in his usual gay man tone (for those who still haven't caught on yet, Rodney is gay). I glanced over at the lady with the egg. It started to wobble back and forth. I knew I didn't have much time to get that egg.

"Iniko, use tackle!" The Chimchar launched itself at Juniper and sent it flying. If the rest of the battle went like this, I would never win. When my Cyndaquil got back up, I called out to it, "Juniper, use tackle, too!" Juiper hurled itself at Chimchar. "Iniko, dodge it!" Juniper's attack missed my inches. Nobody told me that you could dodge attacks. This might just be a good tactic. "Juniper, dodge Chimchar's attacks!" That was too simple for the confused Cyndaquil to understand, and was hit again by Chimchar. "Looks like that egg is going to belong to me Lina. Hahaha!" Rodney was a completely different person on the battlefield. I would have to forget he was my friend and get me head into the game. "Iniko, use ember!" "Juniper, double team!" Within seconds, Juniper became about twenty different Cyndaquils circling the Chimchar. With my opponent distracted, I glanced back over at the egg. It was about to roll out of the ladies hands, for it was moving much more sporadically now. I had only seconds to finish this battle. "Now, Juniper, use scratch!" Juniper popped out of the crowd of Cyndaquils and flailed is stumpy arms at the Chimchar. Instead of leaving a measly scratch on the Chimchar's face, it looked as if it had been crushed by a boulder. The Chimchar twirled around for a few seconds, and then fell to the ground. "Iniko, NO!"

"Looks like I win." "Lina, did you see what your Cyndaquil did? That wasn't a scratch attack; I think that was Crush Claw." Crush Claw? How could my Cyndaquil learn that move? Oh well, I now had possession of that egg.

After Nurse Joy healed our Pokemon, we tried to figure out where we would go next. We couldn't go to Pewter City without going through the Viridian forest (lost of infected Pokemon), and there was no one who could fly us to any other city. Still cogitating, Rodney and I went to the Poke Mart and stocked up on some supplies.

"We can't stay here forever, Rodney. There has to be some way to get to Jhoto or Sinnoh." "Hey, guess what?" Rodney was looking at a map of Kanto that he got from the Pokemon center. "The entrance to the Pokemon League goes through here. We could ask a trainer with a Pokemon that knows 'Fly' and get them to take us to Jhoto."

"Good idea Rod, but how are we going to convince any of them? They are all top trainers, so why would they bother to take time out of there day and fly two beginners like us?" "You never know until you try Lina. Let's start walking towards the Pokemon League." Okay, I guess it would be worth a try.


	5. Valerie, a Trainer with Good Intentions

I wish this egg would hurry up and hatch already. It looked like it was about to hatch a couple of hours ago, but now it just stopped altogether. "It's probably because it used to belong to someone else, and now it belongs to you." That made no sense. If the egg hadn't hatched yet, how could it tell if it had been given away? Whatever.

We were in the lobby of the Pokemon League building at about noon. The place was packed with trainers from all around; most of them looked really tough. There were trainers walking out of a doorway, some looking victorious, others looking disappointed. The Pokemon seemed to reflect their trainers' feelings on their own faces. They must have gone up against the Elite Four. "It's just not fair Daisy! NOT FAIR!!!" We spun around to find a trainer talking to her Torchic. She appeared to have just had a brutal beating. Rodney spoke up. "Excuse me. Is there something the matter?" She looked at us, and then gave us a dirty look and turned her back to us. Some attitude.

"Hey, you; He was trying to be polite. I think that you better answer his question!" That might have been a little too rough on my part, because then a massive flood of tears came cascading out of her eyes and down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry *sniff*…" said the trainer. "I g-guess I forget m-my… manners!" It must have been too much for her to hold in, because now she was crying uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do in this situation. I had hardly cried in my childhood, and I don't know what my parents would have done. Just then, Rodney had taken a seat next to the girl and began trying to consul her.

"Please don't cry. You're going to make a mess of yourself, and your Torchic won't feel very good about itself either when it sees you like this." This seemed to help a little bit, and after about five minutes, she calmed down enough to talk to us. Rodney asked the first (and most obvious) question. "What's your name?"

"My name is Valerie… but everybody I know calls me Val." The nickname struck me as odd, but we were getting somewhere.

"Why did you get so shook up earlier? Did something happen to you?"

"I tried to beat the Elite Four."

"With just your Torchic?"

"No. I have other Pokemon with me too." She pulled two other Pokeballs off of her belt and threw them into the air. A flash of blue light, and two bunnies, one red and one blue, appeared n the floor. I pulled out my Pokedex to figure out what they were.

"Plusle: The Cheering Pokemon. This Pokemon has a very upbeat and happy attitude. It regularly cheers on its friends, and celebrates by shooting sparks from its cheeks."

"Minun: The Cheering Pokemon. Ike its counterpart Plusle, this Pokemon is always in a good mood."

Valerie was staring at my Pokedex, as if she had never seen one before. Rodney quickly began asking questions again. "Why did you challenge the Elite Four when your Pokemon are at such a low level?"

"Well, you see, my dad had been having some issues with work, and he got fired. Our money is getting low, and we are having trouble getting food on the table. Sometimes my parents go without food, just so my brothers and I could have a decent meal." Her eyes began to water. "I had heard something about an Elite Four, and huge prize money was given out if you could beat them. So, I came out here from Hoenn with the Pokemon my family had, but nobody told me that this Elite Four was so powerful. I didn't even make it past the first trainer's Pokemon, even though all of my Pokemon had type advantages against it. He knocked each one of them out in one blow!" Her eyes were streaming. She couldn't say another word or all of her tears would come out at once. Rodney wasn't going to get anywhere besides sympathy, so I stepped in to slap a bit of reality in her face.

"Listen you. What you did may have been for a good cause, but it was stupid. You should have known better than to step into something without knowing what it was first. That is a skill you should have for life!"

"But, I don't have any money left. I have no way of getting back home. It's probably best that I don't go back. I won't be such a burden on my family." Reality had finally wedged itself into her brain, and she looked depressed. Rodney cheered her up again, as that is what he usually does.

"You know Valerie? Instead of trying to get home, maybe you could train your Pokemon to be stronger with us. That way, you can come back to the Elite Four and not go back to Hoenn as a failure."

Color flooded back to Valerie's face. "Sure, that would be wonderful. But may I ask, what are your names?" Rodney and I introduced ourselves to Valerie, and in addition, added another member to our group, in the quest to get to Jhoto.


	6. Tohjo Falls

"I'm tired, are we there yet? My feet hurt, my back is sore, my…"

"Oh, will you shut up Valerie?!" We had left the Pokemon League building and decided to go to Johto by foot. New Bark town was our initial destination, and to get there we had to go on route 27, route 26, and through Tohjo Falls. Either that or we went north on route 28 and over Mt. Silver. Since Valerie was with us, our best bet was the falls. We made it to the entrance of the falls, when Valerie asked us in her whiniest voice possible, "Lina, I'm hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"For the last time, all we packed were two peanut butter sandwiches, four apples, and some water. You do not get to eat any more than your rations."

"But I'm HUNGRY!"

"Fine! Have the last apple. We'll have to stock up when we get to New Bark town." Rodney was the only one who was keeping track of the food supply, and let us know very clearly that "NO, that is our last piece of food!"

"Relax. New Bark town is just at the other end of the falls. We should be fine until then." Rodney then succumbed and we went our way.

Tohjo Falls was more like a cave than an actual waterfall. I wonder what kind of water Pokemon are in here? Since we had left Kanto, we didn't have to worry about the virus and could catch as many wild Pokemon as we wanted to. I never once had caught a Pokemon before, so I really wanted to try and catch one now. Rodney, being the walking dictionary that he is, started spewing some of his much unneeded Poke-knowledge. "Tohjo Falls is the main entrance from the Kanto region to the Johto region. There are a number of different Pokemon species that live in this cave, such as Zubat, Golbat, Rattata, Raticate, Slowpoke, Goldeen, and Seaking."

"Did you say Goldeen? I love Goldeen! They're so cute and cuddly. I want to catch one!" That wasn't me; that was Valerie. I have no clue what a Goldeen looks like. "Well, do you have any Pokeballs?" asked Rodney, in such a way that he seemed to be giving Valerie a pop quiz.

"Um, I think so."

"Do you have a fishing rod?"

"I don't know…"

"Have you even caught a wild Pokemon before?"

"Nope."

"Then, my dear Valerie, you have quite a ways to go. It is essential that a Pokemon trainer always have a Pokeball ready in case a Pokemon comes by. Now, the first thing you want to do when…" I didn't bother listening to Rodney's spiel. How was someone supposed to catch a wild Pokemon anyway? Did you just throw a Pokeball at it? Did you have to weaken it first? I don't know. My vision panned over to the stream flowing nearby and to my surprise, a Pokemon was swimming at the surface. It kind of looked like a pink sloth. It had a very vacant expression on its face, like it had a lobotomy or something. I pulled out the Pokedex and pointed it at the very dim looking creature.

"Slowpoke: The Dopey Pokemon. This Pokemon is always found with a vacant expression on its face, and is thought of as very unintelligent. It can take up to five seconds for it to react to pain."

Another Pokemon was swimming next to it, a little bit faster though. It sort of reminded me of a prissy goldfish. Wait a second; that must be a Goldeen. "Hey, Valerie, I think I found a Goldeen for you."

"Really? OH MY GOSH I NEED TO CATCH IT! Go Plusle!" Valerie sent out her Plusle and had it do a Thundershock attack. It hit the Goldeen, sending it flying into the air and onto the ground. She then had Plusle do a tackle attack, hurling the poor Goldeen across the cave. It hit a wall and landed with a splat. That Goldeen wasn't looking like it could put up much of a fight. Valerie seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. "Alright, I think that's good enough. Pokeball, GO!" She tossed the Pokeball at the Goldeen, but it bounced off of it, flew in the other direction, and hit a Slowpoke in the head. The Pokeball opened, and suck the Slowpoke inside. But the ball was still wiggling back and forth. A few seconds went by and the ball came to a halt and made a sharp clicking sound. Valerie had just caught a Slowpoke.


	7. The Invisible Distraction

The look on Valerie's face was priceless. She stood there for two minutes in shock of what had just happened. By now the Goldeen had flopped itself back into the stream, and swam out of sight. Valerie slowly turned to me and Rodney and asked, "Was that the only Pokeball you guys had?" Rodney and I both slowly nodded our heads, slightly disappointed and slightly amused at the scene we watched before us.

We made it out of the cave in one piece (except for Valerie's attitude), and continued on into the small grouping of houses known as New Bark town. They were all fairly small houses, only looking as if they could hold two or three people at most. The town was rather sleepy at the moment, probably because all of the junior trainers had left. There was not much going on here, so we kept walking until we got to Cherrygrove City. This was a much livelier town. We stocked up on supplies, but as we were walking out of the Poke Mart, my side bag started wiggling. My egg was hatching. I alerted Rodney and Valerie and we went to the Pokemon center immediately.

I placed the egg on a table in the Pokemon center and watched it jiggle around. This was so exciting. Finally, a crack formed on the side of the egg, and a pink pompom of a tail burst out. "Nya-nya." The rest of the egg shell came off in a quick mini explosion, and a pink kitten now sat on the table. Once again, I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Skitty: The Kitten Pokemon. Skitty are very easy to distract. They will chase their tails when they get bored, and can take very long naps when they get tired."

"It's so CUTE!" squealed Valerie. "Can I have it?"

"No, you just caught a Pokemon. This is my Skitty. Besides, you already have more Pokemon than Rodney and I have combined." Valerie quickly realized this fact, and went silent.

"So Lina, what are you going to name it?"

"I have no clue Rodney." I didn't think about naming it. Before I could, the newly born Skitty walked, more like wobbled, across the table, towards me, inspected my face, and gave me a lick on the cheek. Valerie was right, it WAS so cute (by the way, haven't you noticed that when Pokemon hatch out of their eggs they are born with Pokeballs? Weird). I then sent out Juniper, since I thought it fitting that my other Pokemon meets my newest one.

Juniper stared at Skitty, walked a 360 around it, and then gave a squeak of acceptance, as if to say "Hello, Skitty. You are my new best friend." Skitty liked this new partnership too, but then it started to sniff the air. It looked around the room, and ran out the front door, like it was chasing something. What was up with Skitty?

We followed Skitty and ended up in a large forest. A singular path ran down the center of a grouping of trees. Skitty finally stopped and batted her paw in the air.

"Skitty, there isn't anything there. See?" I picked up a stone and threw it at the spot where Skitty was playing. Instead of falling to the ground, it hit something and bounced off of it. Whatever I hit must have been knocked out, because I heard a thud not too long after. A shape dissolved into thin air at the spot. It resembled a green lizard, with a red stripe circling its torso. The creature's tongue lolled out of its mouth and lay limp on the ground. Rodney rushed over to it and picked it up. "We need to get back to the Pokemon center, now!"

It took ten minutes or so for Nurse Joy to come back from the treatment room. "It will be fine," she said. "It just needs to rest up a bit."

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is 'it'?" I needed to know what the victim of my ruthless actions was.

Joy smiled. "Maybe you should go back there and find out yourself." Valerie and I walked into the room where the mystery Pokemon was laying on a hospital bed, Rodney at its bedside. He had a look of worry on his face. I took out my Pokedex.

"Kecleon: The Color Swap Pokemon. Kecleon has special nerves in its body that allow it to change color, or even turn invisible." This Kecleon sounded cool.

Just then, a Pokeball on Valerie's belt opened and the Slowpoke came out. "What is that Slowpoke doing here?"

"Maybe it wants to be with its new trainer," I said in a suggestive manner, which really ticked her off. "Stop it! It isn't funny. I did not purposefully catch this thing. I don't even want it!" Slowpoke looked at Valerie and started to walk towards her. It then decided to latch itself onto her leg and stay there. "EW! Get this thing off of me!" Slowpoke didn't budge. "Let go of my leg you Slowpoke." Slowpoke still didn't move. "Did you hear me? I am your trainer, and I order you to get off of my leg." Slowly and reluctantly, the Slowpoke let go her Valerie's leg, a look of depression went across its face. "Yeah that's right, you worthless piece of…"

"Be quiet Valerie, you're going to wake up the Kecleon." Rodney was harsh in his tone, and wanted the Kecleon to be as comfortable as possible.

"Rodney, if that Kecleon doesn't wake up, it might go into a coma. Do you really want that?" Valerie shouted, forgetting about Slowpoke for a moment and focusing on the limp body that lay in the bed. Slowpoke crawled up the bed frame and onto the bed. It slowly lurched toward the Kecleon and stared at it. It stared at it for a long time……….a LONG time.

Then Slowpoke fell asleep. That Slowpoke was hopeless.

Skitty then jumped up on the bed and started slapping Kecleon in the face. I am pretty sure that my Skitty just used the move 'Wake-Up Slap'. Kecleon was startled at its rude awakening and jumped off of the bed and into Rodney's arms. It looked up into Rodney's eyes, and pressed its head against his chest. I do believe that Rodney has a new Pokemon friend. Rodney pulled out a Pokeball from his bag, and tapped it against Kecleon's head. It went inside and the Pokeball made that satisfactory 'click'. Kecleon, welcome to the party.


End file.
